


Friends in dangerous places

by CanineR7A7



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Baptiste is a shipper, But that’s canon so…, Did I mention this is a crack fic?, Don’t fight me on that, Doomfist doesn’t know what’s going on, Emily doesn’t exist in this, Genji and McCree are the best wingmen, Neither do I, No guarantees I’ll continue, Other, Reaper just wants his people to be happy, Tracer is too gay to function, Tracer was friends with the Blackwatch members, Why do I keep going to write ‘memebers’?, none of this was planned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Tracer is gay, Tracer is also adorable and must be protected at all costs, the women of Talon agree much to Doomfist’s annoyance.





	1. Chapter 1

She wasn’t entirely sure how it happened, only that one minute she was dealing with a squadron of Talon grunts the next? A purple orb drifted into the room and she watched as the Talon grunts slumped soundlessly to the floor, it didn’t take long for Moira to appear in the room. Tracer merely watched as the scientist’s gaze swept coolly over the dead agents before locking on her.

 

“Lena.” The use of her first name hurt, she’d been close to the main Blackwatch team and hadn’t entirely known how to react when she’d learned two of them were now working for Talon. She idly noticed the lack of hostility.

 

“Moira.” She didn’t lower her guns but she also made no effort to point them at the Irish woman, the scientist seemed to take it as an invitation. She approached slowly, only stopping when she was one or two steps away from her, Tracer didn’t entirely know what the older woman had planned, at least not until she felt a willowy finger brush against the small scar behind her ear.

 

“What are you-“ She felt the hand move to cup her jaw, the scientist’s other had making a ‘shushing’ motion.

 

“I’m sorry things went the way they did.” That wasn’t what she was expecting. Back when they were on the same side the woman hardly ever apologised, viewing every argument she had been involved in as a mild inconvenience that only succeeded in delaying – not stopping – whatever she was working on for another day or two.

 

“What happened?” She was thankful that her tone was stronger than the tear-filled croak she expected it to be; Reyes she could understand, he’d always been nice enough to her but towards the rest of Overwatch he’d barely been civil, outright hostile towards the end.

 

“I had my reasons, though I doubt any of them would satisfy your curiosity.” It was true enough, Tracer thought, as she finally stowed her guns away in her gauntlets. She didn’t have a black-and-white view of the world like some people thought she did, but she found it hard to think of why Moira would’ve joined them; she was intelligent enough to find more honest employment, even with her shaky morals and she didn’t have anything they could’ve held over her head, at least, not as far as the time-traveller knew.

 

“Besides, Gabriel needed _someone_ to watch his back.” The emphasis on the word ‘someone’ and the familiar eye-roll that accompanied it reminded her of when she was still getting used to the accelerator, the time she spent training with standard Overwatch agents and a few members of Blackwatch while Jack and Gabe argued over which group she’d be added to. Moira had been the one to tell her about that, of course they’d both been drunk at the time so she still wasn’t entirely sure she believed it.

 

“Gabriel Reyes is dead.” She quirked her mouth into a smirk while she forced her voice to sound as deep as possible, the smirk becoming a full smile when the scientist chuckled at the terrible impression of what became of Blackwatch’s former leader. Tracer didn’t resist when the taller woman drew her into a hug, running skeletal fingers through her hair.

 

“I suppose this is the part where you try to convince me to come back and I counter with an offer to join Talon.” Tracer felt the woman’s voice vibrate from where her head rested against her sternum. She sighed as she pulled away from Moira’s arms, she knew the other woman wouldn’t come back and it’d be a cold day in hell before Tracer even thought about joining Talon, but she still found it hard to ignore the urge to try. It was pointless trying to convince Moira to do anything if you weren’t a hundred per cent sure it would work.

 

“I think we both know it wouldn’t work luv.” She pretended not to notice the flicker of disappointment on the older woman’s face, just like she pretended not to notice the sad tinge to her own voice. She snapped her guns back into her hands and aimed at a random spot on the wall, unloading both clips into it before tossing both of them to the side, Moira glanced at her, doing a poor job at burying how much she didn’t want to do this.

 

“I do wish there was a better way of doing this.” Moira stated as she gently pressed her longer nails against Tracer’s cheek. Many people viewed the scientist as an emotionless, unfeeling banshee, but Tracer knew the truth. She nodded briefly and tried not to let the pain show too much when the nails pierced her skin and clawed along her cheek, she loosely grabbed the woman’s healing arm to prevent her using it, the others would be suspicious if her ‘injury’ had already healed before they got there.

 

“Nothing that wouldn’t draw suspicion luv.” It was kind of scary how much she’d gotten used to her face resembling someone who’d tried to fight a tiger though lynx was probably a better fit in this case. Moira hesitantly brushed a droplet of blood from her jaw, it wouldn’t make any difference but she supposed the action helped to ease some of the guilt. The first time they’d tried this it had been with one of Moira’s biotic arms, she’d misjudged how long to use it for and Tracer had been out of action for a few weeks, from what she could tell the scientist hadn’t quite forgiven herself.

 

“I suppose you’re right.” It was barely seconds later when the sound of the others rushing towards the room reached their ears, Moira shoved Tracer to the ground before fleeing, the latter doing her best to hide her sadness behind her usual mask as the door behind her was flung open and the resident angel helped her to her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention there would be random time-skips?

The next time she has a one-on-one with a member of Talon she’s on her way home for a small holiday. She doesn’t even know she was being followed until she heard someone materialise behind her.

 

“For someone so sneaky I’d have thought you had a way of doing that quietly luv.” She heard the Mexican chuckle behind her before a body draped over her shoulders, right, the hacker had no concept of personal space. She carried on walking ignoring the odd looks the local residents directed at them, they weren’t exactly the most inconspicuous pair.

 

“That would make things too easy.” The woman retorted, Lena just hummed in acknowledgement, she supposed it must be boring being able to break into high-security systems in the time it took the average person to blink. They separated as they reached the apartment building, Sombra vanishing while Lena stepped through the door; the hacker had first installed the translocator when she stopped by in an attempt to threaten the time-traveller, an attempt which ended with Lena possessing another nameless phone number and a backdoor for when a certain hacker became bored enough at Talon to come and bug her at 5am, jerk.

 

“What took you so long?” The other woman asked as soon as Lena stepped through the door, she rolled her eyes good naturedly but otherwise ignored the comment. She locked the door and headed to her room, she didn’t plan on spending the first day of her holiday in her mission stuff, handing the accelerator to the hacker as she passed; it was scary how much she trusted the other woman not to do anything permanent to it (because the last time it had been painted neon purple and had an annoying habit of playing mariachi music whenever she used it. How the others hadn’t figured out what happened was a mystery for another day). She returned moments later to see Sombra’s jacket hanging up by the door and the hacker herself browsing the movies stacked up next to the TV.

 

“What is this?” The hacker grinned as she picked up a Marvel DVD, Lena merely laughed at the sight of it, Genji had bought her the first Avengers movie a week after the King’s Row uprising, McCree had intercepted it and taped images of Overwatch and Blackwatch members over the characters’ faces.

 

“A _well-done-for-not-dying_ present.” Sombra merely pointed to the scowling image of Gabriel’s face covering Nick Fury’s, shoulder’s shacking with repressed laughter.

 

“Tell the cowboy I want one.” She would, if there was anyone she could freely discuss her time with the Talon agents it would be McCree, and Genji as well but the cyborg was busy trying to track down his brother. They stuck the movie on as background noise while they looked at the other people on the box; Morrison as Cap, Rein as Thor, Winston as the Hulk (the scientist had merely groaned when the three of them showed him though he had struggled to hide his own mirth), McCree had put Genji as Hawkeye strictly because he’d already put Mercy as Widow (the cyborg hadn’t spoken to him for weeks) and he’d put her as Iron Man (“you may not have the suit but you have the glowy thing, so that’s close enough.”) He purposely called it a glowy thing to piss of Reyes who was apparently a huge Marvel fan.

 

“I think he’d give you one which just has mugshots of Reyes.” The look on the Hacker’s face suggested that she’d be fine with that, and that maybe that’s what she actually wanted. Lena would pay to see the look on tall-dark-and-edgy’s face when Sombra returned with that, she doubted he’d actually do anything, and no it wasn’t because it was expensive replacing agents, though that probably played a part in it.

 

“Did you like your present?” Sombra asked as she motioned to the empty ice cream tub sitting on the coffee table, Lena just grinned. Sombra’s main job in Talon, she’d been told, was to gather intelligence on their enemies. Apparently Lena had a pretty serious allergy to caramel which led to her finding a tub of some very nice caramel ice cream sitting outside the door to her apartment one night, thanks Sombra.

 

“How didn’t you get in trouble?” Sombra merely shrugged as if to say ‘don’t worry about it’, but responded anyway.

 

“I just claimed the camera footage was too low quality and that I had to guess what you had an ‘allergic’ reaction to.” So she meant that time where McCree decided it was a good idea to make her laugh while she was drinking a milkshake, though he did pay for another one after she ended up spilling it. They were silent for a while after that, deciding to actually watch what was going on, Lena had ended up lying down, her head resting on the hacker’s lap while nails softly scratched her scalp; for a moment she could pretend that they wouldn’t be on opposite sides again in a few weeks, and that they’d just got home from work. It would’ve been nicer if the other two were here but Talon and Overwatch would get suspicious, the former because they were missing three operatives and the latter because they were missing three enemies.

 

“I should get going.” Sombra stated once the movie had finished, the two of them headed to the balcony door, Sombra’s arm around Lena’s waist. She pressed a kiss to the English-woman’s cheek before promising to trick Talon into sending her something else. Lena watched as she leapt from the ledge, form disappearing before anyone else could notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Tracer being friends with the main Blackwatch team (how I refer to the four from the Retribution event) was inspired by the training scene in the Uprising comic. You can pry this headcanon from my cold dead hands.


End file.
